


A Daughter for the King

by LadyLindariel (Morwen80)



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:18:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4638834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morwen80/pseuds/LadyLindariel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been one hundred years since Thranduil and Neiroel were married and now they are getting ready to deliver their first child. Will everything be okay in the end? Sequel to In the Interest of the Mirkwood King.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Daughter for the King

This is a sequel to my story In the Interest of the Greenwood King. A special thank you goes out to my beta Neiroel. Thank you for being my beta!

*I do not own any of the characters to LotR. Just Arneth and Pathel. I am only borrowing them. This is purely for entertainment purposes so please read and review.

It had been one hundred years since Neiroel and Thranduil were married and now they were expecting a new arrival. Neiroel was giving birth to their first child together. She had been in labor now for fourteen hours and Thranduil was beside himself with worry. It was unusual for elves to be in labor for long periods of time.

In fact, his first wife Siladis had only been in labor with Legolas for six hours and everything went smoothly. There was no need for pain medicine either. But with Neiroel things were very different. She was screaming in pain for Thranduil to be with her but it was against protocol for the fathers to be present during the birth.

"Please Elbereth, protect my wife. Spare her, don't take her from me." Thranduil had prayed almost in tears now. He was so caught up in fear and grief that he failed to notice his son Legolas approach him.

"Ada."

Thranduil jumped in spite of himself. "Forgive me, I did not hear you." He said softly while trying to hold back tears.

Legolas smiled softly up at his father. "It is going to be okay. Neiroel is very strong, she'll pull through this." He replied while placing a comforting hand over Thranduil's shoulder and giving it a tight squeeze. "I believe in her ability to bring my new brother or sister into this world. If my own naneth could do as millions of other mothers out there in Middle Earth and beyond, the new queen will be able to as well."

Thranduil sank into the overgrown sofa and wearily put his face into his hands. Even after all the children he had with his last queen, just being on the waiting end of things was much worse than waiting for orders during a battle from the commander. "I just don't understand why things are progressing so slowly. Your mother had no issues bringing you into this world." He said after a long moment of silence while staring deep into the flames of the burning hearth. "I still remember being overjoyed when I saw you for the very first time, ion nin. You were so tiny and yet so full of life of the eldar, your inner light shining with so much brightness during a time of uncertainty and despair."

He sighed, strumming his long, slender fingers upon the armrest while his son sat down beside him on the sofa and leaned his head against his ada's strong shoulder like an elfling. Thranduil smiled upon his son, reaching up with his hand to stroke the long identical colored locks that marked his little Greenleaf's rightful birthright as heir to the throne. "Even though I have taken a new queen and am awaiting an additional heir to my throne, you are still held dearly within my heart and mind, ion."

"Thank you, Ada for your kind and loving words." Legolas replied as his eyes drooped closed. Thranduil could still hear his son's stepmother's cries of pain and the soothing tones of the healers as they helped her deliver the baby. His heart was greatly troubled at the possible outcome of stillbirth or even worse, losing his new wife and queen along with the baby. But he forced himself to think positive thoughts of what having a new baby again would help do for the royal family and the long term future ahead. The elven king gracefully slid out of his royal robe he was wearing to cover his sleeping Legolas with it. The prince stirred ever so slightly, but then leaned further against his father, wrapping his arm around his waist with one arm and the other one holding tightly onto Thranduil's hand as his head slipped onto his father's lap.

Thranduil had no idea how long he had be a sleep but he was aroused from his deep dreamless slumber by one of the healers saying that his wife had delivered the baby. "Is she and the baby ok"? Thranduil asked worry apparent in his eyes.

Pathel smiled softly. "Yes both your wife and child are fine my king. Your wife is exhausted and it was a hard and difficult labor but she shall recover completely."

Thranduil sighed in relief. "The babe? What did my wife have?" He held his breath and waited as Pathel looked at him almost teasing him with her silence.

"She had a beautiful healthy baby elleth my king."

"A girl? I had a girl?" Thranduil said stunned. He had always wanted a daughter after having three sons. He could hardly contain himself with joy. "Legolas! Wake up!" He shook his son a little too roughly.

"Ai! I'm awake!" Legolas stared at his Ada and was able to tell by the smile on his face that the queen must have delivered the baby at last. "I take it Neiroel has finally delivered?" He said while wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"Yes she has and I am so happy to tell you that she has given you a baby sister." Thranduil said almost sounding like an elfling himself as he smiled brightly at his son.

"A sister?" Legolas laughed loudly. "So after three sons and thousands of years of waiting you finally have the daughter you always wanted!" Legolas said with a smirk.

Thranduil nodded and then turned his head again towards Pathel who just stood there smiling at seeing the king so elated. "May I go and see them now?"

"Of course my lord. Just for a little while though as they both need their rest."

Thranduil started for the rooms his wife and daughter were in and then stopped to look at his son who was smiling. "Go Ada. I can see them later."

Thranduil smiled and nodded his head. "Thankyou ion nin." And he went in to see his new arrival.

When Thranduil first saw his beloved wife he couldn't help but feel a pain as he beheld her for the first time since she had gone into labor fourteen hour ago. Her face was pallid, and still covered in sweat. Her hair was dried to her forehead and her eyes seemed to have no life in them as she laid there with a small bundle wrapped in a soft pink blanket. She looked up when he softly caressed her forehead.

"Thranduil." She said with a small smile. Neiroel looked down at the bundle and then proceeded to hand their newborn daughter to him. "Isn't she beautiful?" She asked as he gently took the child from her Nana.

When Thranduil took his daughter he had to hold back tears as pride engulfed him. Indeed she was beautiful. "Yes she is meleth. She looks just like you." And indeed the baby did look like her mother with a headful of dark red hair, and fair skin, and as Thranduil cooed softly at his daughter she opened her eyes to reveal the brightest blue eyes that reflected both her father's and big brothers. Thranduil could only smile as she smiled back at her father with a toothless grin.

"What shall we call her?" Neiroel asked watching the two with joy.

Thranduil thought for a minute and then said "Arneth."

"Royal girl?" Neiroel thought for a second. "I think that is perfect. Arneth it is then."

Thranduil sat down and handed Arneth back to her mother as she was getting fussy to be fed. As his wife nursed their daughter Thranduil placed a soft kiss on both of their heads and watched with fascination and joy at his daughter listening to her suckling sounds as she nursed, oblivious to his youngest son standing in the doorway watching the trio with the biggest smile on his face at seeing his father so happy.

As Legolas quietly approached he beheld his baby sister for the first time. Thranduil and his new mother looked at him as Arneth finished feeding and being burped. "Would you like to hold her Legolas", asked Neiroel?

Legolas nodded and held his sister, and as he looked down at her he felt a fierce sense of protectiveness come over him. "I will not let anything or anyone hurt you gwathel." (sister). In fact he would be a cold day in Mordor before he even allowed any ellyn to try and court her.

Both Neiroel and Thranduil softly chuckled knowing exactly what Legolas was thinking.

It was a beautiful sight to behold and everything was now perfect. Word would be getting around soon that Mirkwood now had a princess and there would be a grand celebration to welcome the first and only princess into the world. After fourteen hours of painful labour the queen made it quite clear that she was not having any more babies.

Meanwhile looking in on the happy family was Legolas' mother Siladis who was smiling at seeing her husband and son happy again after so many years. She knew now that they would be okay and she didn't have to worry any more. Her job was finished and she looked back one last time and was gone as quickly as she had appeared. Indeed everything was as it should be and as long as Thranduil was around he would not allow anything to happen to his family.


End file.
